Teeth and Antlers
by Yazziyou's Daydreamer
Summary: Harry is lost on his first vacation without his family and gets groped by a strange man while asking for directions in Muggle Rome.Hannibal is minding his own business and sees this happen.On his way over to defend the stranger he ends up saving him from being ran over!They spend the day with each other and end up enjoying it.Hannibal refuses to believe he's becoming a bit obsessed
1. Chapter 1

I hope you guys like this. First time I have ever written anything with Hannibal or a true crossover fic! This just wouldn't leave me alone. I needed to write it. It will be updated very sporadically, well most likely. I will not indicate what Hannibal knows about the magical world, you will eventually learn bit by bit. Yes there will be people steaks because it would be weird without it! Courting of a disturbing manner. Major really creepy stalking! Other things that I will not mention because it will be a spoiler for the story. Of course Mpreg!

**This is an alternate version of my 'Harry Lupin, Cub of Two Marauders' story. It's completely separate from it! It is not the actual story it's just something my mind insisted I write after it suddenly came up with what would happen if Hannibal met Harry and fell in love with him, well in Hannibal's twisted way. Hannibal is a creature. The love isn't going to be instant but pretty quick. When Harry meets Hannibal Hannibal _looks_ to be around his mid-20's. The end of this chapter may be a little confusing but it will become understandable in the next chapter or two! Also, Hannibal like always is a creeper.**

Oh, nearly forgot! Only the characters that I make up belong to me and this story! I do not own anything else. Not the Harry Potter series or stuff made for it nor anything to do with Hannibal except I bought the movies for I think 20 dollars, love those things and I reeeally want to get the first season of the tv show of Hannibal! Awesome portrayal of Hannibal in it and I find Will Graham's sense of snarky humor much like my own so he's funny. I could go on for an hour about that show... Oh and I own the Red Dragon book! Read it in 4 hours! Gran kind of just stared at me when I told her I was done. The book is at least 300Pgs! Anyway don't own squat Copyright wise.

**Please tell me what you guys think, yay, nay? Should just stick to my crowned jewel? Oh, also please tell me if I have any errors!**

**Chapter 1**

He walked with confidence from a rather delightful little cafe, he would be coming back. Tall and lean but well muscled and handsome he had no reason not to walk with his head held higher than everyone else around him, they were pigs after all. Meant to feed him, a perfect predator. He took particular delight in feasting on the rudest of them.

He paused when he saw quite the particular sight. A small beauty stumbling around on the other side of the street. Fear on her? His? Face. The person that caught his interest looked around with a frantic confused expression, wearing the oddest clothing of very high quality looking material. They looked like something one would see in a fairytale green and silver, looking almost like a mixture between a dress wizard robe hybrid.

His lips parsed in irritation when instead of helping the frightened looking earthbound Goddling a man came up to them and rudely attempted to grope them.

Without thinking he crossed the street ignoring the passing cars.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

His heart was pounding in his chest. Harry forced back a distressed whine. He was lost. Lost in Muggle Rome of all places. Hermione had invited him to go with her and her parents for a full two weeks but Harry only planed to stay a couple days. He knew that his family, minus his father, would be furious...

Of course he had gone on his first Holiday ever without his family and he ended up getting lost. they were never going to allow him to leave again!

Harry stumbled around, completely terrified. Metal things, cars is what he believed they were, were zooming up and down the center part of the road, loud and smelly. Harry knew looking almost female and being only a tiny bit over 5ft tall and 15 made him more than a desirable looking target for Muggles. He of course was wearing his usual bearer cut robes in the colors he most often wore, green with silver trim and a hint of gold. The front of his hair was braided in a halo around his head. Harry felt like he should have just used a Wingardian leviosa infused sign that said 'please robe me!', having it levitate above his head. He wished that he had agreed to get picked up at the Floo Station like Hermione had insisted that she wanted to do. At least he didn't have to spend anymore time with Draco!

"Hay, um can you please tell me how to get to B-" Harry said, stopping when the man grabbed at his ass. He stumbled back to try and get away. He slipped in his haste not noticing a puddle nor the ridge on the side of the sidewalk. Everything seemed to slow down in that moment. One of the metal car things was coming at him at an alarming speed, he was frozen. Unable to think of doing anything but flail.

"I have you!" Someone said, accent thick from adrenalin. That someone snatched Harry only inches from the coming car and pavement. Harry thoughtlessly clung to that person, visibly shaking. His eyes were wide and owlie.

It took Harry a few minutes to comprehend what was happening. He blushed when he realized the person he was hugging was murmuring soothingly to him, like he was trying to calm him. It did make him feel better even though he couldn't understand what the person was saying. What ever language he was using sounded sort of like what he remembered Victor speaking but at the same time it wasn't quite the same.

Harry let out a shaky breath and slowly pulled away. "I'm-I'm sorry about that sir! Th-thank you. I didn't mean- I-" Harry stuttered unable to find the right words, it was even worse because of embarrassment.

"It is perfectly alright, I am just glad that I got to you in time! My name is Hannibal, Hannibal Lector. May I inquire what your name is?" Hannibal said. Smiling as charmingly as he could Behind his mask he was furious though, taking a deep breath to memorize his newest pig to slaughter's scent. The man left, fleeing a coward unwilling to pay for sins completely his own.

Hannibal forced himself to stop planing the kill of his next victim and to focus on the living masterpiece in front of him. Who on the way over he was able to scent well enough to figure out was a he, a he with a strong hint of a rather pleasant female smell. The he, also smelled hardly human, more creature than anything else.

Harry completely untangled his arms from the man and nervously fidgeted in front of the man, "H-Harry Lupin. um I guess Black? My Mum, I mean Mother is from a real old family, I'm the heir of both my mother's and father's family so I guess it would Lupin-Black right?" Harry said, turning completely red, "Sorry! I don't mean to keep rambling, I sometimes do this when I'm really nervous!" Harry said.

Hannibal couldn't help but feel amused not even feeling an inkling of annoyance. "It is perfectly alright, you have gone through a traumatic experience. Let me take you to get some lunch, after that I can help you get to where you need to go. Is this alright with you?" He said, curious.

Harry sputtered, "What? You saved me from getting hit by one of those metal thi- um cars and then treat me to lunch? I can't let you do that! Please let me make it up to you somehow, I have a debt to you! I doubt it would have killed me but you would have saved me at least a few weeks of a great deal of pain and I may still be allowed to go places on my own still!" Harry said, using adorable puppy eyes on the man.

Hannibal nearly snorted at the absolutely adorable display. The Teenager's gorgeous green adorable imploring orbs were difficult for even himself to resist. "No, I will pay. Come now, I already had a reserve, I am confident that you will enjoy the food." Hannibal said as more of a command than a as suggestion.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was somehow not surprised when he saw the restaurant. It was the sort of place that probably didn't carry soda or at least not the normal kind you got from the store or a fast food join and probably didn't carry anything under the 10 buck range as in the beverages being expensive as hell. The cheapest food menu item had to be in the 40 dollar range. It wasn't a place that Harry would chose for himself.

Harry felt jittery and uncomfortable having someone pay so much money for him. Although he was technically British Wizarding Royalty he hardly ever ate out and when he did it was at places like 'The Leaky Cauldron' or 'Florish & Blot's', not some super expensive exclusive restaurant! He wasn't exactly a social butterfly being shy and somewhat neurotic and bad at coping with new people wasn't that great of a thing when trying to make friends. It was a miracle in its self that for some reason people seemed to think it was endearing and liked him as much as they did. Harry couldn't understand it.

Harry felt inadequate, Hannibal looked so comfortable, his suit... Thing... Was perfect obvious custom made very high quality. His posture naturally regal. Although his robes probably cost just as much his grandmother and aunt had him fitted for him, he loved them but didn't pick or pay for them. He wished he could be as confident as the man sitting across from him. Some of the mean things that some of the girls that he grew up with said at school had stuck with him, he knew that. He didn't have nearly as thick of a skin as his family members, not yet at least.

Harry hadn't taken the time to actually look at Hannibal. He decided that he was very handsome in his own way. Sharp angular features, aristocratic. Thin lips, jagged cheekbones, hypnotic sanguine eyes, perfectly styled hair. Harry had little doubt that the man had some sort of noble background.

Harry frowned, he had trouble smelling much of anything at the moment, still recovering from a product he tested for the twins. Covertly of course, no way his parents would allow him to eat anything potentially dangerous, which of course it was. Harry had no way of analyzing the man by scent. It made him even more wary, he used his nose for just about everything. He would have to just go about things like everyone else did.

"What do you plan to get?" Hannibal said. Eying Harry, hearing his breathing elevate and smelling his stress.

"Uh, I. I'm sorry but I can't let you pay for me this is far too much money! I don't feel comfortable allowing you to do this. They take cash right? I already got some of my money converted. I think I have enough on me to pay for myself." Harry said. He had to consciously prevent himself from gripping the table cloth.

Hannibal's expression became cold and parsed. Harry was begin to border on rude, he had plenty of money to pay for both of them he wouldn't have invited Harry to eat with him if he didn't plan on paying, it was rude not to pay and he detested rudeness. "I have said more than once that I am going to pay, order anything that you want to." Hannibal insisted. Harry hung his head. Harry had a feeling that the man would reprehend him if he didn't get what he really wanted so he ordered a juicy near bloody steak.

Hannibal ordered a beef tartar. He preferred the taste of his own cooking and the taste of human flesh but the food that he received was more than adequate. Just like all of the other times that he had been at the restaurant. He was happy to see that Harry, besides the insistence that he pay for himself, had excellent manners and although they did not speak much as they ate it was easy to see that the teenager was very intelligent. His shyness was a bit endearing

After finishing his steak Hannibal insisted he had to try dessert. Harry was already terrible full but wasn't up for an argument. Harry ordered dessert, a strawberry and custard tart, it was divine, just the right amount of sweet and tart and melted in his mouth. It was almost as good as the dessert tarts that both of his Auntie's house elves made!

Once the two left the restaurant Hannibal decided to show him around to his favorite places.

They visited an art gallery where Hannibal was more than happy to point out his favorite pieces and to tell Harry a little about each sculpture or painting. Hannibal was pleasantly surprised when Harry showed interest and told him that where he lived that they did not have anything like an art gallery or museums. He took him by some of the statues of old and to some of the old ruins of temples and buildings. Where Harry in his excitement spoke of Caesars and gods. Striking up a very passionate conversation and moving his hands about rapidly in his enthusiasm.

The only person that Hannibal could think of that he enjoyed the company of nearly as much as Harry was Will. Harry was simply easier to get along with. Hannibal wondered if Harry would be as fun to play with as his Will. Hannibal wasn't sure, it was quite easy to distract the teenager from getting to his destination. In truth though, Hannibal hadn't had such fun in a while and also got distracted, he hadn't actually meant to spend all day long with Harry. Very few also had the same interest as he, nor did they feel so strongly about them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had been surprised when he realized how late it was getting, the sun was nearly beneath the horizon even! How could Harry get so distracted? With a stranger of all people! "I-I have to go! I'm sorry, please don't think me ungrateful Healer Lector, I really did love today but my friend and her parents must be so worried!" Harry said, feeling guilty.

Hannibal forced himself not to frown. He was in the middle of deciding their next activity. Either first dinner and maybe the opera, he had reserved a box all to himself for the entirety of his trip, or opera and then dinner. He wanted to see if Harry also enjoyed Opera, it would be magnificent if he did! He could see Harry keeping him company for the rest of his vacation if their interactions continued to be just as enjoyable. Hannibal didn't feel the least bit lonely when around the other, he even felt an odd contentedness. The only thing was that Hannibal almost wished he could show the other his true self, the hunter within. It was actually rather disturbing, Hannibal reflected back to the day and realized that he hid very little of his true self from the other. And that Harry didn't seem bothered at all. Hannibal then realized that he didn't want the other to leave.

"Of course, I must apologize I just enjoyed your company so immensely that I got sidetracked from our original task." Hannibal said. He held his arm out offering it to Harry. Harry looped his through Hannibal's.

It took nearly a half an hour for them to get to their destination, Harry had been terrified when subjected to going vie car. Clinging to Hannibal's hand the entire time. He was completely mortified when he realized that he had done so.

"I believe this is your stop. I am glad that we found one another, I enjoyed today immensely." Hannibal said, a genuine smile on his face. He allowed himself to showed off his sharp crocked teeth to see how the other would react as a second thought.

Harry grinned back at the man completely unbothered by Hannibal's rather twisted smile. "Yeah, it was great! I'm so glad I meet you to, I haven't had this much fun for a very long time."

Without thinking Hannibal asked, "Would you like to come with me tomorrow to the opera? I have more than enough room where I sit. I am afraid I have no one to go with and it can be a rather lonely experience to go without someone to enjoy something so wonderful with." Hannibal quickly made up an excuse once the invitation spewed from his mouth without his consent. The idea of the other being around again made him feel ill... In a somehow good way, he wanted very badly to spend more time with the teenager for reasons that were unclear to even himself. Even the idea of the Adonis saying no mad him feel... like someone was choking him was the only way he could describe the feeling.

Harry had a hesitant look at first then slowly smiled again, "I... Alright! I would love to. I have never been to the opera before, Mum doesn't have the attention span for them I guess. They bore him. Dad doesn't like leaving Mum by hi-herself because h-she is a bit... mischievous, accidentally destroys stuff all of the time." Harry said.

Hannibal raised an eyebrow.

"Harry! There you are we were so worried! We were looking for you for hours!" Hermione yelled, running up to him as fast as she could. She was nearly 5'5in already, easily picking Harry up in a bear hug.

The girl, Hermione, ignored Hannibal completely. Rude, Hannibal's mind whispered in an annoyed growl. He nearly lunged at the girl when she punched Harry in the arm far harder than necessary in his opinion.

"Don't ever do that again! Seriously, if you do I think I'll have a heart attack or something!" Hermione said, her eyes narrowed. Hermione's tone sounded like that of a lecturing mother.

Harry blushed and nodded, "I feel terrible! I didn't mean to take so long. Healer Lector," Harry said gesturing to him, "grabbed me before I fell in the road. I was lost and a man g-groped me, I tried to get away and fell and I would have gotten driven over by one of those car things if Healer Lector didn't! He was very kind to me and we got sidetracked when we went to pass one of his favorite art galleries. When I told him how I haven't really been anywhere like that before he insisted he take me to his favorite places and we ended up losing track of time! I'm really sorry 'Mione!" Harry said. Hermione looked at Hannibal, scrutinizing him. Why would a mid-twenty's looking man want to hang around a 15 year old they didn't even know, it was strange. She was just glad that this man had protected her practically sibling. He... had to be a good person to do that right? She pushed away the slight suspicion nipping at her. "Well then, thank you very much um, Healer Lector! If there is anything we could do to repay you?" Hermione said, hesitantly.

Hannibal inclined his head, "no,no I was glad to help such an interesting kind young man. You have no need to thank me for I enjoyed the time I have had with him... I think the best way of being repayed for myself would be if he be allowed to go to the Opera with me tomorrow, I find that finding another with as much enthusiasm and knowledge in many of my interests is quite invigorating! He is very enjoyable company and I rarely have anyone to share such things with, especially when on.. Holiday." Hannibal said. Watching the girl quickly cave in after Harry gave her a pleading look.

"O-okay, as long as there isn't an funny business and he gets back by 10! I will tell my parents what's going on. We are in room 307 at the Celestial Caesar. If you want you can pick Harry up early because we wanted to go swimming," Harry cringed, "and Harry... um doesn't _like_ water." Hermione said, assuming that Hannibal was a wizard by what Harry called the man and how he was able to get to the area that they where in.

Hannibal easily picked up the way Harry cringed when the girl even mentioned water. He was afraid of it. He wondered if he could even swim. He forced away the thoughts of ways to satisfy his curiosity. There was no way the teenager would allow him anywhere near him if he did something like that to him. He doubted he was dumb enough to believe it would be just an _accident_ after he had been told of his aversion of water if he bumped him into a canal or off of a peer. He would have to avoid water. "I see, I would be happy to pick him up around 3 or 4." Hannibal said. Trying not to push his luck. He knew that Harry came with his friend's family and that both he and... Hermione would wish to spend at least a little time together to make up the time lost that day.

Hermione gave a hesitant smile, "4 it is." She said. Trying to sound cheerful but not doing the best job. She was sending her best friend with a complete stranger after all. At least Harry would have his wand. Even though he didn't think so and didn't enjoy dueling Hermione had watched several of the duels he had participate in and thought that he was very naturally talented. Both of his parents talent in that aspect shown through very brightly.

Hannibal bowed his head politely, "it has been a pleasure, I will see you tomorrow, please have a pleasant night." Hannibal said.

Harry smiled a gentle smile at him, "I agree and hope you have a very good night as well! I will wait in the lobby for you if that is alright?" Harry said.

Hannibal nodded, "what every you would like." He said.

As he left Hannibal felt a strange giddiness and anticipation. If he weren't an adult he had a feeling that he would have skipped away, which would be very embarrassing at his age.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Hannibal got back to the estate that he owned, only a few miles from Rome, it was already around 2:30. He had easily found the man that had so rudely tried to force himself upon Harry and nearly got him ran over. He had no right to become art so he gutted him and took what he would need for the meal that he would make for both Harry and himself.

Even though he was tired his mind did not want to rest. It jumped restlessly from one thing to another, nearly all of them about Harry, which he had decided within his mind he would begin to call Harrison. He had asked Harry if it was short for Harrison or Harold but was told that it was not, he had been hiding something about his name that much Hannibal could tell. Harry had said that his uncle often called him Harrison though, thinking it more suiting and more appropriate. Hannibal had to agree with Harrison's uncle, Harry was unbecoming of such a beauty.

He knew that the other was nearly sexually mature, he could smell it. Something about the smell made him itch in his skin yet he had never felt that way around anyone else. He enjoyed sex but rarely felt an actual need to participate in the activity. He hadn't even felt the urge to find a mate and he had matured many years ago.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_Hannibal, please Hannibal!" A sweet voice whined._

"_I know darling, I know my beloved_ _karvė" Hannibal cooed. He reverently ran his hand over his mate's pale flesh. His mate writhed._

_Hannibal's skin heated to an almost unbarible extent. Rut begining to take hold slowly forcing his submissive to fall into a false heat, still being a little to young for the real thing. _

_Hannibal nibbed at the inside of his mate's lovely thigs leaving dark red bite shaped bruises. He owned him, he was his! His, his, his, his! Hannibal bit and bit and bit until his penis was heavy and painful between his legs and his beloved one was sobbing in pain. His little one's far more modest sized laungth still erect from the hormonal coctail building in his vains._

_Hannibal huffed in need, grasping himself to try and prevent himself from surging forward and tareing his darling karvė. Hannibal focused on giving his fingers a quick lick and stuffing them through his, Mine's, rings of muscle. Stimulating his submissive's insides until they began to produce lubricant and hastily streaching him at the same time. He did not produce as much as he would like but it would do, he refused to wait any longer._

_Hannibal groaned as he filled his, Mine. It was so right, being with his karvė, the one who would birth his children, his veršeliai. Taking him for the first time, Hannibal would bind him with himself weither he liked it or not. Harry was his, his cow until the time that they had both died. His to love and charish and __**own**__ completely. _

_Hannibal shuved himself in frantically at the thought, rutting and clawing at Harry like a young uncut stud who jumped the fence and knew he would be pumled if found breeding the residing stallion's females._

_Hannibal forced his beloved once's cheeks nice and far apart for more penitration, he squeazed the orbs of flesh in his hand and heaved harder. Hannibal turned Harry forcing him on is stomach, forcing most of his body onto his partner. He couldn't help but bite at him, marking him and showing his ownership. He bit the back of his karvė neck when he began to show resistance, shaking lightly to get him back under control and growled a little. He didn't want the experience to become... too unpleasant._

_Hannibal gasped when he felt his penis catching on Harry's rim, oh it was so indecsribalby! His sex had never done anything like that before with any of his other partners. Hannibal closed his eyes savering both the feeling of his sex catching and the erotic sting of flesh against flesh, of pulling and his heavy sacks swinging over and over again._

"_Deeper, I must be deeper spread your legs farther apart darling." Hannibal grunted. _

_Harry did as Hannibal asked him to. The new angle made Hannibal see black spots. He forced his hand under and began to pull at him, carelessly. "Tell-tell me you love me, that you __**are**__ mine, that you were birthed to __**be**__ mine!" Hannibal snarled, his movements erratic and sounding almost manic. His accent was heavy. Hannibal's hips hardly moved anymore, his knot becoming far to large to do more than rock in and out a bit without doing damage to either of them. He was on mere threads of resistance as he somehow managed to force his orgasm back._

_He jerked his hips back until he felt his knot pull painfully at his beloved cow's hole. Harry tightened around him and cringed. He offered his neck in apology. Hannibal refused to accept it until he told him what he desired to hear. "I'm yours please I'm yours! Only ever yours my Bull! Please I love you, please, please let me cum Hannibal! I need it, I need you I don't know what to do Hannibal!" Harry sobbed._

_Hannibal tugged and brutally twisted the soft flesh in his hand he shivered in perverse delight when a warm wetness splashed his hand. Hannibal felt himself convulsed, he felt wet heat leave his cock tip and mark the inside of his beloved for the first time. He surged forward biting deep into his mate's shoulder blade, so deep he swore he felt his teeth scrapping against the bone. Divine sweet blood filled his mouth and he took deep gulps. His seed released again, jerking his body. Hannibal's vision became clouded before he was pulled away he smelled the virginal blood from his mate's first penetration. As it should be, he felt both possessive and a smugness, he was completely his._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hannibal woke, quickly sitting up. Hannibal grimaces at the sweat soaking his bedding. He jumps when he moves. His sex is fat and uncomfortably heavy between his legs, nearly purple. He frowned when he realized that most of the wetness on his lower portion of skin was pre-ejaculate smeared on his skin. Hannibal tried to force the erotic images away from in his dreams, why was he dreaming about a 15 year old? He had only met him not even a full 24 hours before hand.

Jealousy filled him when he thought of the others that he told him about. _His_ cow would not be allowed near any of them! Hannibal shook his head trying to force the thoughts away. He was a young, kind, beautiful, intelligent, youngling. He was far to old for Harry. Anyway he did not desire a mate. Maybe to rut with his darling Will and keep him around as a beloved pet and as entertainment but not a mate. He just wanted another friend is all.

Harry isn't too young to masturbate to though. Well he normally would be to Hannibal but he wasn't, he had had a rather wonderful dream about knotting the boy... which was a bit disturbing to Hannibal. Hannibal forced the thoughts of morals away. His penis hurt and Harry turned out to produce very arousing dreams, he took advantage of that.

Hannibal grasped himself messaging the head and then the bumps of his knot glands. Pushing his finger into his slight he thought of Harry looking up with pleading green eyes and begging Hannibal to mount him, he closed his eyes, imagining Harry carrying the beginning swell of their child. Radiant and healthy, his sexual appetite demanding that he be mounted often and vigorously. He would be very vocal in his desperation to be satisfied.

Hannibal muttered Harry's name under his breath tugging and pulling and twisting, squeezing his sacks until he quivered and felt a flood of fluid release. Getting all over his bedding and spurting all over his body. Hannibal slowly let go twitching pleasantly he smiled and allowed himself to flop back down. He would change his sheets a bit later and refused to even think about who he had just masturbated to, less he feel sickened. No, he did not want a mate and he didn't feel the slightest bit of arousal at the idea of being all alone with Harry tomorrow. Of it just being the two of them and what he could make it become.

**Chapter 1 End**

So this is the first Chapter of this alternate type of thing with my Harry Lupin story. Harry is still only a 1st year though in that story.

00000000000000000000000

**karvė: Cow in Lithuanian, **

**not as in a durogitiry term or female cattle. Yes, to you that did not know that the term is used for other animals other than for just cattle and Bison, it is. Moose which for some reason are called Elk in Europe... Actual Elk, Whales, Seals, Elephents, Rinos, things of that nature it is. I'm pretty sure everyone knows this by now or at least with a few of these animals.**

000

**veršeliai:**** Calves in Lithuanian,**

**Used as the name for the young of the animals stated above. **

000000000000000000000000

**I am about half way done with the next chapter of my Harry Lupin, Son of Two Marauders! I am having trouble getting a scene how I want it. I have also been extreeemely busy and got sick, sinusitis and the start of bronchitis and a very minor but painful ear infection. So was sleeping a lot.**

**Super upset my dog is having potentially crippling surgery Tuesday so I have been spending most of my time with her! We found out she has cancer and has to get it removed from her back leg. It is in a terrible place because of where it is the vet, who has done a lot of these surgeries, said best case scenario she becomes stiff in that leg, worse and more likely closer to crippled. They plan to send in the tumor for biopsy... I'm hoping for the best. She is so sweet and I love her she's family! She isn't even 6 yet either! If she can be saved and she is crippled we have all agreed it would be worth the extra money to amputate so she will be able to live normally. She is a very energetic dog and we feel like it would be terrible for her if she couldn't get around we have stairs and she follows us around the house all of the time! We also walk around our property and play with her outside a lot, we even go sowser(Can't spell) sledding with her down a hill we have next to our house every winter, she loves it and I think she would get really depressed if she couldn't do those things anymore. It would also be painful for her because they plan to remove muscle.**

**The rest of my Harry Lupin story is on Fanfiction! Under the same name as mine is on here! My name is also the same except spelled like this 'Yazziyou's Daydreamer'.**

**Please Review and tell me how this is it's my first sort of Hannibal fanfic and Crossover Fanfic!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HARRY IS FROM MY HARRY LUPIN STORY AND A LOT OF THE CHARACTERS! CHECK IT OUT IF YOU WANT TO I AM SETTING THIS UP SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO!**

**Start Chapter 2**

Everything had to be perfect. Hannibal decided that first they would go to his condo in the city. He rarely used it himself an instead allowed various collages occupy it while in the area. Why would he need it unless for dinner parties or as a base while hunting? He owned a magnificent estate. Nearly 300 acres, the lot was thick with woods and the grounds even had a maze, one that very few would realize was one until they got themselves ensnared completely in his trap.

His home was grand and the average 2 story house would have looked about the size of a small horse if compared side by side. It made Hannibal feel like a king, not of man, not a emperor, a Caesar. No he felt like a god, a king of the gods of old, his home near Rome, his fortress. He wish that it were still an semi-acceptable practice to use pikes to skewer the living bodies of ones opponents through from rear to eventually having them sink completely through his victims bodies.

It normally took a few days of sitting upon the pike but it would often end up through the top of the skull. He, like Vladimir Dracul Tempes,(I believe that is the order it is in and the way you spell it. My internet is wonky lately) would sit in his garden watching those that deserved such treatment scream and writhe in agony while drinking a nice glass of wine or perhaps dining on one of the more lively individuals less needed organs, like a kidney or their pancreas, so he still had a show for a while. He had many recipes that such organs would taste divine in. The only downside Hannibal could think of was that it would become difficult to get rid of the smell of rot and feces. The swarm of insects would be very unpleasant as well. It also frightened most humans to see such things, things might get tedious if he did such a thing, especially at this day and age.

Hannibal forced his mind from such thoughts. He instead focused on what he would be wearing. He needed to make the best impression possible. He forced back what he was doing could be considered. He was not pea cocking for him. He refused the despicable whisper that said if he were to show off it would not be by wearing anything. A person suit was something to show of but not in the way he wanted to.

Hannibal ignored his cocks twitch. He knew that it would be pointless to mess with it at the moment, he was planning on bathing in a few minutes after all. He decided relatively easily. A bargondy tie with a slightly lighter red dress shirt to go under a custom tailored charcoal gray suit. Instead of putting the entire thing on he decided he would lay the jacket out and wear the rest until he had to leave.

Hannibal shivered in pleasure when his penis gave another excited twitch once he entered the bathroom. He was glad that he had decided to leave his pajamas off after exhausting himself masturbating the night before. Hannibal could not remember the last time that he had done so so many times. He had still had another dream after falling asleep again about his beautiful cow... No, Harrison. About Harrison. Once it was done he had woken up to a swollen knot and a bed full of pre-ejaculate fluid and the bit of cum he had left. His penis still spurting pathetic irregular streams of sex fluids.

He became sexually aroused rather ofter. Hannibal was considered to be in his very late teens to very early 20s by his kind's standards so that was a given. The amount of time that it had taken to actually feel any sexual interest in anything but his right hand and the silk of his favorite sheets wasn't so normal at his age though. He was suppose to have been desperate for a mate by now or already mated decades even centuries ago by now and doing his best to bring a calf to fruition within his cow.

Hannibal stepped into his clawed foot tub. Deciding against a shower. He would sit, think, and pleasure himself for a bit. He never gave himself the time to do that during the morning. Just a quick mechanical tug off in the shower and then left to the office for most of the day, even if he wasn't meant to be there for at least another hour. Hannibal sighed and stretched out, it was so big, there was plenty of room for two something in his brain so helpfully pointed out as he rubbed himself. It was slow and lazy this time. He rarely allowed himself this. It was normally a waste of time. He liked to be time effective. Hannibal came with a content hum, thinking about gem like green eyes.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hannibal straightened his suit again, unable to help himself. He felt like what he assumed a nervous human teenager would feel when waiting for a date for the first time. He couldn't control the smile that lept on his face as soon as he saw Harry dressed in a set of gorgeous dress robes. They were of course green but as the fabric flowed around him it changed to different shades. He wore a a gold choker with two dogs on either side of a large emerald. As he got closer he could see the words, 'Always Pure', were engraved in Latin on both sides of it. The necklace gave off an odd powerful feeling. Hannibal thought that Harry looked absolutely stunning, he was glad that he had kept his hair down.

"And how are you?" Hannibal asked. He gently took Harry's hand and gave it a quick peck. Harry blushed. "I am pretty good today. How are you faring?" Harry said. He smiled that kind soft smile that Hannibal couldn't help but constantly think about. The smile that he wanted only directed at himself.

Hannibal forced his thoughts away. He was just going to the Opera with Harry to share the wonderful experience with someone who he was certain would be able to appreciate it as much as he. Humans were food but that did not mean that there were a select few that couldn't produce wonderful, beautiful things.

Hannibal led Harry to his car. They would be seeing an early performance so Hannibal had more time to prepare dinner and also so he would have plenty of time to talk to the enchanting little creature before he had to return him to the girl and her parents. It almost felt as if he were courting him. You are, a voice whispered to him insistingly. He wasn't. Hannibal had no interest in any sexual way with a 15 year old.

Harry tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, he hated cars but sat in the front passenger seat anyway. It was rude not to, especially since Hannibal had opened the door in such a polite manner. Hannibal got in the other side, turning the car on with a quiet purr of the engine they were off. Harry put on his seat belt once Hannibal explained what it was for.

"Um, so where are we going first?" Harry said, his hands fidgeting in his lap.

Hannibal couldn't help but smile at the jittery behavior, it was rather adorable. "We will be watching an early performance. After, we will be going back to my condo I have here for when I come for vacationing, and I will make us dinner, I am still having trouble deciding what I will be making for you. I promise that you will most definitely enjoy it though. The meat that I have is extremely fresh and came from a healthy young buck with a sexual appetite that was far to strong for his own good." Hannibal said, smiling a small strange secretive smile.

Harry blushed glancing up at Hannibal who stared him right in the eyes.

Hannibal couldn't help but to look into Harrison's eyes every time he got the chance to. They were just so beautiful. He was perfect, his darling soon to be Cow. Hannibal nearly grunted in annoyance, he was not his cow. He would never be his cow. He was going to be his friend. A part of him almost ached for Harry to be his cow though.

Hannibal got out of the car once they got to the opera house. It was large and had carvings of lions and depictions of battles in the front of the building. Hannibal opened the car door for Harry, who stood gracefully. Hannibal could not help but to admire his delicate graceful body. He handed his keys to a young man standing in front of the theater and headed inside of the building with Harry.

He wanted to show off his Harrison to everyone an mock their inferior looks and pathetic choices in breeding partners. Harrison was perfect and exhibited more and more traits that Hannibal felt were very important in a mate, to Hannibal they would be very compatible. He would be a magnificent mother once the time came, nurturing and gentle and so very sweet. Hannibal dug his nails into his palm, he was not going to be his mate. He did not want a mate nor need one. Hannibal was happy being alone and it was safer that way, it made it far less likely for him to be discovered.

Hannibal did not know what had gotten into himself. The moment that a young teenager began to show interest in Harry Hannibal's instincts flared up. How dare a human try and compete with him for his future mate's affections? There was no way that Hannibal could allow that, he was competition and competition had to be destroyed. He decided that he would kill him and feed the little vermin to his Harrison. The thoughts were quickly becoming reasonable to Hannibal. It did not take long for his feelings of possessiveness had him only vaguely remembering his lack of interest in a breeding partner when the boy threatened to try and woo Harrison. The teenager was far too attractive and charismatic, he had to be eliminated. Harrison was _his_! Hannibal could not help but to obsess over it, rational thoughts hardly entered his brain.

Harry smiled and blushed at the Italian boy who he thought extremely attractive, both because of his playful yet gentlemanly personality and because of his appearance. Tall he was built like some American football player with naturally tan skin and short jet black wavy hair.

"Yes, name is Caesar because my mother is... is liking history very much." Caesar said, his words a little muddled. His accent was not terribly thick but it was most definitely there. He looked at Harry as if he were completely enumerated with him, which he was. Harry was perhaps the most beautiful person that he had ever seen at one of these things, his eyes were such a gorgeous, almost unnatural shade of green. He tried to avoid staring but it was hard. His kind, shy demeanor made him want to snatch Harry up and protect him from all the bad things in the world. "So who brought you here? My mother and father brought me." Caesar said.

"Oh, Healer Hannibal Lector did, he is very kind. I cannot wait for the performance to start! I have wanted to go to something like this for a long time but my uh, mother does not have the patents for it. H-she's too energetic and loud." Harry said. Smiling sheepishly.

Caesar grinned, "yes, my sister is the same way. She can not sit still for anything and gets into... t-trouble very a lot... I mean very often, that is the word. She stayed home with our aunt, because she does not have the ability to stay in one place long. Antonia is great fun to be around though. Do you have any sisters or brothers? I only have Antonia." Caesar said. His eyes were bright and excitable.

"She's like my mother than. I don't have any siblings, my parents couldn't have anymore but I have a friends. I came here on Holiday with my only female friend, who is like a sister to me. She's really nice but too protective sometimes." Harry said.

Hannibal hardly managed to hold back a growl at the behavior the two were displaying. Too comfortable with each other already. The other boy was trying to seduce Hannibal's cow! An ugly feeling weld up in his gut. It became far worse when the teenager looked as if he were about to ask his Harrison out on a date, as humans called their inferior, bastardized version of courting. "Harrison, we need to head to _our_ seats." Hannibal said, more than willing to cut the teenagers conversation short. Hannibal wanted to shove his cock right into Harry's virgin body in front of everyone especially that boy so they would all back off. Harrison was his and there was no way that he would be breeding with some pathetic inferior human. Harrison would only settle for the best whether he liked it or not, Hannibal was the best.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

To Hannibal's annoyance the teenager had insisted on giving Harrison his phone number, which Harrison thankfully did not have a phone nor did he know much about them. Hannibal found easy enough to remove it from Harry's person with a quick trip and catch, snatching the boy's number from Harry's hand and sliding the slip of paper up his suit sleeve.

Harry had been upset when he had lost the paper with the muggle number thing that they typed into those strange communication devices that they held up to their ears. Harry had planned to have Hermione help get into contact with him. Harry thought he could make a nice friend to spend time with while he was there. Harry couldn't even figure out how he ended up tripping, he wasn't clumsy and he couldn't see what could have tripped him up. Hannibal was nice enough to catch him again, it seemed to be becoming a habit or something.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hannibal found it ironic that the performance was about a Duke, though Hannibal was technically a Count now, that killed those rude to him and serving them to their family members. The people found out he was a cannibal, a chamber maid seeing him gut and butcher his newly acquired wife in his own room as if she were a pig, and went to lead a revolt against the cannibal but found out instead of being a human that as his fellow man, he was a flesh eating beast in a handsome human skin. When he showed them his true form, surrounded he reveled that not he, but they were the cannibals.

Hannibal was enthralled with Harrison's interest. His reactions to things were interesting. Instead of being disgusted by the beast Harry seemed to almost feel bad for him. Harrison seemed to get just as emotional as Hannibal, it was beautiful the way he seemed to feel the emotion in the music just as much as he. Prefect. Harrison was perfect.

Hannibal had to explain what they were saying because, although Harrison could understand somethings and the emotions he could not understand Italian, something that Hannibal would rectify.

The performance was shorter than Hannibal thought it would be, only a little under 2 hours. Hannibal found out their big performance was going to be over 3 that evening, he would have liked to see it but he was far to interested in being alone with Harry. No way would some pathetic teenage human get_ his_ Cow!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What do you think of the opera?" Hannibal said, dicing some onions. "Did it match your expectations?"

Harry grinned, "It was great, I am definitely going again even if my Mu-Mother whines about it.

It is beautiful and I have never heard anyone sing like that before, except maybe one of my Mother and father's best friends. His name is Hycinthius, he's something similar to a veela or a siren though, so that's not that surprising. My friend Dionysius sings sometimes to, he has a wonderful voice." Harry said, blushing.

Hannibal froze for but a moment when he heard the almost longing in _his_ Harrison's voice. Something like one would describe the feeling of jealousy creeped up in his chest, he could and would sing for him if that was what pleased him, he knew and it made him angry, that he could never compete with anything that sung even a 5th as good as a siren.

Hannibal's first instinct was to get rid of the Dionysius boy. Harry was his to shower with affection, to own and breed. Hannibal tossed several thick strips of liver into a skillet and added a little 'beef' broth he had made the day before he had met Harry.

"And who is this, Dionysius? The tone that you talk about him with sound more than he is just a friend." Hannibal prompted. He turned and raised an eyebrow when he saw Harrison blush.

"Well, we have been friends since I think I was 3ish... when we first met. He's been my best friend ever since. He is very handsome but it really isn't surprising since Hycinthius is his Mum. He's really sweet and kind and he is funny and protects me and he's really smart. I'm not sure if you would like him very much though, hes a bit temperamental sometimes and he can be kind of rude and insensitive when he gets worked up... I think he gets... gets jealous when he has to share my attention with other people." Harry said, trying to hide his face with his hands when he felt burning heat flash through it.

Hannibal had to force back an enraged growl. His penis stiffened a bit in his trousers. His body insisted that he claim Harry as soon as he possibly could. Instead Hannibal focused on removing the membrane of the brain he had pulled from a bowl of warm salt water and patted dry. Hannibal then put it in a pot of the broth that he had made with a little bit of cider vinegar.

Hannibal wanted to ask exactly what he had done with the other boy. If he had kissed him, maybe the other boy sucked him off, perhaps fingered him. The handle of the knife that Hannibal had been holding suddenly gave in and snapped in half. Hannibal let go of the handle and was surprised to see it completely crushed.

"Are you alright Healer Lector?" Harry said, he immediately rushed over, concerned. Without thinking Harry grabbed Hannibal's hands and looked them over like a worried mother searching for injuries after her child ran off for a bit.

Hannibal allowed it, basking in the small bit of contact and total attention he was getting from the smaller male. Harrison's hands so much smaller than his and even softer than his own well taken care of hands. The thoughts of Harrison being an excellent mother once again flashed through his mind. Harrison was so caring and sweet. Hannibal would and could protect him. Hannibal was over a foot taller than his darling, so delicate and small. Someone would easily take advantage of that, including himself if he had to.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dinner had been an interesting experience. Harry had oddly enough rarely had any types of organ meat. He had never had the brain of any animal before and was a little leery of it at first. It was quite surprising to Hannibal because Harry had a few creatures that he could smell that had a love for flesh and blood, particularly human flesh and blood. Harrison did not react nearly as strongly as Hannibal had thought he would to eating the flesh of a human either.

Even though the Bearer did eagerly eat 2nds and even finished the dessert that he had made he was not reacting how he should have been. He had told Hannibal that he had trouble smelling anything since some friends of his convinced him to eat a potentially dangerous product for their joke shop that they planed to build once they graduated school. That would never be happening again if Hannibal had any say in the matter. Far to dangerous and it may have been what was preventing Hannibal from getting the reaction that he was looking for.

Hannibal did like to see Harry eat so eagerly. It made him puff up with pride involuntarily.

Harry at first had been worried about the odd smell coming off of the meat on the platters sitting in front of he and Hannibal. The smell was very vague and rather unfamiliar so it was far too difficult to distinguish for Harry. A mild strange almost uncontrollable feeling of hunger filled him as he inhaled the aroma of the food in front of him. By the time he was done with the first serving of his meal he ached to just let go of his manners and allow himself to eat like a starved animal. Hannibal was a far superior cook to the house elves Harry had been around his entire life and that was saying something!

Hannibal's instinctive pride for proving that he could feed a mate swelled in his chest almost to the point of being unbearable. Hannibal had made a Gelato that was covered with strawberries and raspberries with a rather special chocolate sauce and whipped cream. Watching Harrison eat it was beyond arousing. The way that he lapped the ice cream off the the spoon and looked up at him with his gorgeous Green eyes nearly took Hannibal's breath away. Although Hannibal knew that he was not doing it in an act of seduction it did look very much like it.

Hannibal acted like he was resting his hand on his knee but instead was rubbing the aching bulge forming in his pants. There was one thing that was good about Harrison being unable to smell much of anything at the moment, he could not smell Hannibal's arousal. Hannibal thought about flicking the button of his trousers open and freeing his swollen flesh. Unless he made it obvious what he was doing or the boy decided to walk around the table for some reason, Harrison would never know what he was doing. The idea of making him know what he was doing sent a thrill down Hannibal's spine. Maybe next time. Maybe he could even convince Harrison to stroke him in a time or two or maybe Hannibal could convince Harrison to let him suck him to completion.

Hannibal managed to force his thoughts away from that, though not slowing in his palming of himself. He needed to get it over with, no way did he want to scare off his skittish Cow. Not enough friction, he would need to finish up in the bathroom.

"Would you like to accompany me to a party tomorrow? It would keep some of the gold diggers away I would think." Hannibal said. He wiped his mouth with a burgundy cloth napkin. The look on his face and tone he had used was more of a, you will do this and you have no say in this matter, type of thing.

Harry frowned an nibbled his lip, "I am sorry but I can't, I promised I would spend the entire day with 'Mione and her parents." He said. Not voicing his other reason for not wanting to go with him, besides the fact that he was naturally shy around large crowds of people it was starting to feel a little off. Harry could understand the first day. And that he was being nice today but Hannibal had gradually been feeling more and more off to Harry. Something about the man was scary. The way he stared with those dark red tinted eyes the way he constantly hovered over Harry. And how he spoke to him, the tones the man began to use with him. Something wasn't right.

Hannibal gave Harrison an unhappy look, his lips pursed. "I understand. Would you like to meet me on Thursday then?" Hannibal asked, sounding hopeful.

"A friend that is in the area and I have already made plans, it's the only day he has off before he has to go back home. I won't get to see him until next summer because he doesn't go to my school, he's from Bulgaria." Harry said. Thankful he did not have to lie. Harry knew that he should not feel bad for the man sitting in front of him. He had some weird vibes to him but he did. Harry rationalized it as the man was a creature, which Harry had a strong suspicion that he was, and that either it made him uncomfortable because he may be something that could potentially be dangerous to him or that it was because he was a dominant something. Or it could just be bad experiences from James Jr. or Caligula clouding his judgment and making him suspicious of a poor lonely man. The expression on the man's face made Harry feel terrible, he looked upset but like he was trying to hid his disappointment behind a cold mask.

"And Friday?" Hannibal said. His voice clipped he looked like he already knew the answer. He didn't know what he did to push Harrison away. He did everything he could to please him without becoming too intrusive at what stage their relationship was at. He suddenly realized how he had reacted the entire time with Harry after the boy invaded is territory... He didn't invade it, there was nothing to invade Hannibal was not interested in Harrison, he was a 15 year old with a crush on his best friend who sounded like he may feel the same way. He was not even of breeding age yet.

Harry felt so bad for the man. He sounded so resigned. Harry ignored the bad feeling, "I don't have anything to do on Friday, why?" Harry said.

Hannibal couldn't hold back the small smile that lit his face. "Well then I would like to ask you if you would wish to go to a nice cafe not far from here, maybe go shopping with me or something. I would just like some company is all, I wanted _my_ friend William to come with me but he was busy with work. I rarely have anyone to spend time with when a take a vacation. I'm afraid it is very lonely." Hannibal said. It was a little true he did sometimes get a little lonely but he emphasized on it to gain sympathy from Harrison which he knew he most definitely succeeded at doing.

"It sounds nice." Harry said. Smiling at Hannibal.

"Good, I think that it would be best if we leave a little early so your... friend will not be so reluctant to let you leave Friday. The part of the city I plan to take you to is very beautiful, I assure you that you will not regret agreeing to go with me." Hannibal said, excusing himself to go to the restroom before Harry saw his straining bulge.

Hannibal was eager to get into the bathroom. Instead of going to the guest's he went to his own bedroom's so Harry would not hear him. Hannibal pulled his trousers and underwear down in one swift tug. His penis sprang out, droplets of pre-cum splashed the toilet's rim. Hannibal moaned and grasped himself, his knot was acting up, probably because of the divine smell of a desired submissive was so close by. Hannibal groaned, he would have to wait until he had dropped Harrison off to find relief. He knew from the night before and earlier that morning that as worked up as he was his newly awakened knotting ability would prevent him from leaving the bathroom for at least half an hour. It would be extremely rude to leave Harrison by himself if he were to allow himself release so he would have to deal with it for an hour and a half or so.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Hannibal entered the dinning area Harrison and the food were gone. At first for a irrational second he thought Harrison had left him. Making Hannibal feel panicked, not because he was afraid that he had discovered his secret, but because he thought he had abandoned him. No one left him. A flash of anger filled his chest. It went away once he glanced into the kitchen and he saw Harrison elbow deep in water, cleaning the dishes. He already had everything in containers with their lids off waiting on the counter to cool a little before being put in the refrigerator. Hannibal needlessly put on an apron to help hide his erection.

Hannibal picked up a towel to help dry the dishes. They fell into a companionable silence, relaxed in each others company. Hannibal was very pleased with that fact. It was relaxing and it quickly drove him back to thoughts of how perfect they would be together. That they were meant to be. His penis gave an eager twitch, as if agreeing with him. Harrison had taken off his dress robes and had a pair of nice black dress pants and a green dress shirt that looked a size or two too large for him, hanging in all the right ways.

Hannibal complemented Harrison's beauty. Who blushed and thanked him looking up at the man with those big green eyes and sweet smile. Hannibal must have lost his mind for a moment because one moment he was standing there staring at the boy's radiant face the next he was pushing him up against the counter, kissing him and frantically rubbing himself against him. Harrison's eyes were large and frightened, terror filling them. Hannibal wanted to cup the submissive's cock in his hand, feel its softness. Squeeze it. Rub it, until he spilled the fluid all over the inside of his trousers. Hannibal glanced at the clock they had about 1 hour and 25 minutes until they had to leave, plenty of time.

"Hannibal." Harry said in a panicked tearful voice. Harry whimpered at the Hardness that was pressed into his stomach.

Hannibal shushed him. Hannibal picked up Harry's wiggling body and tossed him on the guest bed, that bedroom was closer than his own.

"Calm down, your yells will not be heard, this entire condo is sound proofed. I will not hurt you, I promise. I will not rut with you yet, we do not know each other well enough and a proper gentleman always courts his desired first." Hannibal said, trying to sooth Harry.

Hannibal undid his pelt and slid of his pants and underwear again. Harry struggled to get away. Hannibal sighed, "I did not wish to do this... Stay still and relax." He said.

Harry suddenly felt sluggish and content. His thoughts became fuzzy. He knew that he should be feeling panicked about something but he couldn't figure out what,

Once Harry was sufficiently calmed and will to fight his compulsions taken care of Hannibal said, "I want you to associate me with this state. I make you feel content and nothing will feel wrong or bad in anyway with what I am doing." Hannibal said. He completely removed all of Harry's clothes to make sure that nothing got on them.

Harry's body was far more perfect and beautiful than Hannibal had imagined it to be. It was nearly hairless with soft curves and delicate long limbs that should have looked gangly but didn't. He looked too thin to Hannibal though, far to thin. He would take care of that once they became breeding partners. Although Hannibal did not want to admit it, in two days he had fallen into some sort of love at first sight type of thing. Hannibal eyed Harrison's delicate vestigial penis and his small testicles. Even his groin hardly had any hair.

Hannibal cupped Harry and gently rubbed him, trying to make him harden. Hannibal licked his hand when he realized he was simply causing discomfort by rubbing the other dry. He grinned, showing his crooked sharp teeth when Harry began to whimper and buck up into Hannibal's hand. Slowly but surely little beadlets of pre-cum began to ooze out of Harry's cock tip and helped lubricate Hannibal's hand. He was near completion when Hannibal draped himself over Harry. He frantically snapped his hips forward, rubbing himself eagerly against Harry's erection. Hannibal groaned and hissed out the word Harrison almost frantically. Suckling pert pink nipples much like he imagined their future Calf doing.

"Tell me you want me!" Hannibal snarled, holding back his need to bite and bite and bite. He jerked forward again, grinding his erection into Harry's. He was not going to make Harrison say he loved him when he knew it was not true on the part of the submissive.

Harry whined and offered his neck when Hannibal squeezed his swollen flesh when he tried resisting. "Harrison." Hannibal growled in warning. Harry was so so close to letting go of the feeling building up in his stomach, so close. "Please-please I want you just let me- Just I need it please!" Harry wailed not coherent enough to speak properly.

Hannibal groaned and released all over Harry's abdomen and groin. He felt content, almost soothed by Harry's seaman-less sex fluids sputtering on his knot swollen flesh. He panted, massaging the fluid through his pubic hair and over his cock. He shivered and played with his sensitive knot he rolled Harry on his back and layed back down on top of his lax body. A natural Alpha submissive laying position meant to both protect and comfort a submissive of a mated pair. Hannibal himself so his penis was between Harrison's legs. Spurting cum in eager, painful jerks. The air and rub of Harry's thigh against Hannibal's knot was almost too much to bare.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hannibal hadn't been happy when his knot began to die down. He was almost embarrassed and nearly felt a bit of shame for doing such a thing to his darling Harrison. Someone that he could no longer see as just being a friend. His instincts and high emotions that he had felt that entire day chose for him. He wanted the boy and he would have him even if he had to use every underhand thing he was able to think of to manipulate him and break him down to do so. He did not love easily and he did not allow anything he wanted get away or be taken away, ever. And he was enumerated with Harrison. More so than he had ever been with anything else or anyone else, well maybe not his Mischa. Maybe one day he would be though, in a different way. He adored his little sister in nothing but a siblings affection while Harrison was who he desired sexually. He was already near the level of his dear Will, though he also adored Will in a different manner than Harrison.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was depressing but it had to be done. He could not allow anyone to know what they had shared together or they may take his beloved Cow away before he could sway him to willingly become Hannibal's mate. Hannibal compelled Harry, rather reluctantly, to not remember anything but the good feelings that Hannibal had brought him. As a second thought Hannibal had made him think that in the morning that he had dreamed of what they had done together. Hannibal was not sure how well a repression of memory would work on him being what he was and being magically powerful. It was best to make the memory resurface in a way that he wanted it to instead of at an inconvenient time. He did not want it to ruin what he was on the verge of building with Harrison. And in Hannibal's opinion using such underhand tactics as speeding up the process of love and desire through making him focus on feelings he had, had when incapacitated was perfectly okay.

Hannibal had quickly cleaned Harry up, making sure not to leave a smidgen of evidence and dressed him. He carried Harry to the front seat and put his seat belt on. He pretended that Harry had fallen asleep in the car when he got rid of his compulsion. Harry had been confused but thought that it must have just been because he had been tired and got out of the car. They were about 5 minutes early. Hermione was standing on the street on the muggle side of the ally that would lead to the Magical area of Rome.

"How was your day Harry? Had fun?" Hermione asked, she looked relieved.

Harry grinned, "Yeah, it was great. Hannibal is really nice and we had a great time!" Harry said. Blushing when he glanced at Hannibal.

"I must get going now, I am glad that I got to see you again and I cannot wait until Friday!" Hannibal said.

Harry looked sad, "Okay... I really am looking forward to seeing you again!" Harry said. Looking suddenly shy.

Hannibal smiled a jagged toothed smile once he drove away. He couldn't wait to get further into his Harrison's lovely head, to twist him to desire and need only on him.

**End Chapter 2**

Finally done! Did not realize it would be so long! Over 6290 words worth of story!

**Please tell me if this is any good. I am even hesitant to post it because I feel like it isn't great... Please tell me if anything is wrong with it, tell me what you think. Reviews are like candy you can never have enough and no matter what you are eventually going to have a bad piece or two. Hopefully I end up with more good than bad, or I may have to throw the whole box out metaphorically...**

**I will try and update as much as possible but I am nearly done writing my first book which I have been working on for a few years now. I plan to first self publish it if I can. In the next few weeks I plan to put it on Kickstarter to try and gain the money needed because, well, I'm poor. Like have to live at my grandmother's and have her drive me around poor. I'm not one of those that automatically thinks they will get rich or something, of course that would be awesome, but I want to get something out there that I have been working on so hard and for so long! Three and a half years people! I have 2 chapters left is all! I mean if I keep up doing even just 700 words a day I should get done in about 3 weeks is all. I know I need to revise and stuff but I already plan to do that. I'll post the like when I get the page up. If you guys want I'll tell you guys more about the book or whatever... but It will prevent me from updating as often for at least a few months.**

I will be offering my book in both ebook formats and book form as incentive gifts for donations as well! Anyone interested?


End file.
